1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to various types of printer, such as a label printer mounted in an electronic balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of printer is so constructed that a narrow strip of sheet paper (plain paper in a journal printer, and sheet paper consisting of labels and backing paper to which the labels are pasted in a label printer) drawn out from a roll-receiving section is passed between a platen roller and a print head in pressure contact with the platen roller, which print the sheet paper or the labels on the backing paper.
In a conventional printer, both ends of each of the platen roller and the print head are fixed to support frames provided at either side of the printer.
Accordingly, it is necessary that the front end of the sheet paper is inserted into a narrow gap between the platen roller and the print head, in the direction in which the sheet is fed. Especially in a comparatively small printer, such as a printer combined with an electronic balance, there is very little space for inserting the sheet paper.
Therefore it is quite difficult to load the sheet in such a printer. Moreover, the capacity of the space holding the roll in such a printer is very small, so that the paper-loading operation must be carried out frequently.